What ever think
by der-love-guru
Summary: Bella Swan works in the kindergarten of Forks. One day Edward Cullen announces his daughter here. After that first meeting, the world is changing for both, and not only for them ... many misconceptions pave their way, and they drive each other more than in the madness... so have fun with this story...
1. Chapter 1

Hi all,

I am a German hobby-writer, and I have published a story on the german side of fan fiction ( ). Now I'm trying to translate the story into English in order to post it here.  
Of course, I know that my English is far from perfect, but I still hope that one or the other have some fun to read the story ..

So, I presented chapter 1:

"Aunt Bella, Aunt Bella, we want to get out into the garden to play with ..." The 15 children in my group jumped like little crazy around me to get me to play with them in the open air, instead of in our group room!

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I work in the local kindergarten of Forks, Washington, my hometown. Maybe I should but rather say "town", because Forks is now not all that great really.

Normally I'm not with "my" children alone, but this morning had my colleague. and best friend at the same time, Rose reported sick because of flu. But just today, finally, we expect still a "newcomer"

At 10.30 clock we expected Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, who had her little Victoria re-registered.

"Children, it is now just after 10, we can´t go out now, I´m alone with you, because Rose is not there, and in a few minutes your new playmate, Victoria Cullen, will be here and we certainly can not received her in the garden! Later we can go along out with her, then we'll show Victoria the whole area at the same time, right? "" oh, no ... " " I want now ... "" oh well ... "" when it will be? ... " the kids cried all confused!

While I was trying to concentrate on each of the kids, and respond to them, I did not notice that someone has entered the room. Only when the little Angela staring fixedly looked past me, and the small open-mouthed Jessica fixed one point behind me, I turned around and froze!

Behind me stood the most exciting man I've ever seen. Tall, slim, with broad shoulders, but no muscle man, he had exactly the right proportions, he had slightly longer hair in an incredible bronze to him wildly stood in all directions from the head, a striking face, a mouth with lips that simply invited only to kiss and the most beautiful green eyes, in which I had looked in my life!

"We w ... ... Who ... S ... you, and what do you ... S ... here in my group?", his appearance confused me so much that I actually still got stutter.

"Good morning, my name is Edward Cullen and I'm here to ..." "Oh, they come over to match Victoria Cullen," I interrupted him impolitely. That was clear, so a man had to be married, and in this case he was even happy family man. I really should have just thinking the same can!

"Yeah, right, I get to my ..." "Where's the girl?", Again I could not pronounce it, and tried desperately to think of his hypnotic gaze radiant eyes to solve.

"Come on, Vicky, honey get out yourself, here are still quite a lot of other kids who are looking forward to play with you ..." with these words he pulled gently at the small hand that had clung to his pant leg .

Very scared, the little girl came out from behind the legs of his father and looked innocent from equally deep green eyes at me. She had the same shade in the eyes of her father, only her hair color was different, they were black and framed her sweet face, she probably inherited from her mother's hair color.

"Hey Vicky, darling, but you have no fear ... sorry, Miss, how's your name?" "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Isabella Swan, but the kids call me Bella!" "So, mouse, You surely do not have to fear Aunt Bella, she is your kindergarten teacher, and you will certainly have a lot of fun with her and the children." ".. But I want to go back home to Mom ..." mumbled Vicky.

"Oh, Vicky, darling, You know that Mom now has a very important date! That's why I brought you up. "

Oh so, the wife of this man was so mad today an important appointment, I could hardly believe it, but I was not a mother, but what could it ever be more important, than the needs of their child. The first day in kindergarten is after all something special and exciting for a child.

At least the girl has a loving Daddy, when his child is probably more than anything! What occurred to me actually, so derogatory to think about Mrs. Cullen, I'm usually not funny, what was just now with me?

I took a few steps toward them and was standing about a meter away from them. What was that. Oh my god, that smell ... I gasped ... and a tingling sensation went through my body, how can a man just smell so good? Trembling, I went to his knees before him, to be with Victoria on an eye level, and said to the little girl: "Hi Victoria, My name is Bella and I am delighted that you now belong to my group. Will you go with me to the other children? "Reluctantly, I took the little hand I held out to her encouragingly and slowly came closer.

Her father looked at me from wondering eyes, and again I threatened me in those eyes lose. My god, Bella what do you do, he's married, I scolded myself mentally ! But why does this man to me just so amazed?

Well, it does not matter. I broke my gaze from him again, and then walked slowly with Victoria to the other children, they refereed already curious. "Hi, I'm Mike, you're in the mood to play with me at the castle?" Well, Mike Newton Jr. was really anything but shy, he had clearly inherited from his dad, Mike Newton, Sr., who was one of the greatest daredevil in the time of high school.

Still respond before Victoria could even Jessica fell in, "Oh, Mike, no girl wants to play with you knights, they will definitely see better times, the doll house, or Victoria ..." she turned to "my" new kid. "Yes, I would really like to see"

"So, Vicky, I go then times, your mom you will then pick up later." Mr. Cullen was about to turn around and leave the kindergarden, Victoria seemed to have taken off their shyness already, she left with only one "Bye, see you later." from him, and then ran excitedly to the other to the big doll house, which stood in a corner of the room.

"Goodbye, Miss Swan," her father also passed me by. "Goodbye, Mr. Cullen," at least I made it this time, not to stutter, because he really confused me.

Victoria's dad turned around and left. I stared after him yet, then pulled myself but at some point, and also went to the Dollhouse, to familiarize myself with Victoria clearly specified.


	2. Chapter 2

Stormy he pulled me to him and pressed my body close to his. His lips found mine and moving on each other, as if they had never done anything else. I almost could not breathe, his kiss was so demanding, but it did not bother me in the slightest. I helped him into his hair, wanted to know if it really was as silky as it looked, and sure enough, it felt wonderful. While his mouth more passionate with my union, I could no longer suppress a sigh ...

"Hey, Aunt Bella, we're going out at last and show Vicky the garden ..." the voice of the little Jessica pulled me abruptly from my daydream. "... Um ... what you want ..." "In the garden, Vicky all show, tell Aunt Bella, are you dreaming?"Oops, Jessica had caught me really! ... in a daydream with Edward Cullen

Oh my God, what was wrong with me, something happened to me but not otherwise. I shook my head vigorously to get him back into clarity. What had this guy only that he managed, that I could think of him and me in unique positions?

What had he to himself ... he just looked amazing, his eyes alone were absolutely amazing, I was totally absorbed in them when he looked at me, then his body, which was actually not bad, even his smell was unbelievable, I did not know that men can smell so, for pure temptation, and then his lips, as it probably felt ...

"Aunt Bella ... I just asked a question!" Braced both hands on the side of me and slightly grim beholding Jessica stood before me, "What's wrong with you?" Yeah right, what was wrong with me?

"Um, Jessica, can you tell me again, what you wanted to know, please?" I had to muster all my concentration, to look at her, and not drift off again with my thoughts. "Whether we finally go out and Vicky show the garden?" "Yes ... of course ... kids, let's go!"

With cheers and screams much squealing little ones rushed to the door, which was the direct connection to the garden of the kindergarten. Outside, they are then distributed equally to the sand pit and the other toys that were there.

We were very proud of our garden, it was very large, about the size of two football fields, mostly covered with grass, surrounded by tall trees, which donated shadow and at the same time formed the boundary of the garden, surrounded by medium-high hedges so that none of the children had the idea to uproot!

There was everything you could wish a child's heart, a sandbox, a swing, a rocker, a wooden tower on one climb around or on the integrated slide back could slide down, a climbing wall, and a mud place, which the kids loved, of course, especially!

Completely lost in thought, I walked through the garden, from toy to toy, to look after the children, and they admonish and time again with care and caution deal with each other, because out here they often behaved like a horde of savages. Startled, I turned around, when suddenly a cry was heard behind me and immediately ran to mud corner from which I heard this cry.

Breathlessly arrived there, I saw who shouted: Victoria. Mike had her shoved into the mud, and there was now no longer the sweet little girl in front of me but a living mud heap.

I had to suppress a grin, Mike looked at disapprovingly, and went to Victoria: "Hey Vicky, that's not bad, it's just water and sand, we'll get back! Why do you worry! "" ... But ... when mom sees ... then I get in trouble ... "sobbed the girl. "No, sweetie, I'll tell your mom then just what happened! Sure you get out of trouble. "But Victoria couldn´t be calm at first.

I called Lauren, a colleague from another group who were present in pairs and asked them just to take care of the kids, and then went with Victoria to the washroom to clean her up, as best as I can. Still her tears ran down his cheeks. "Mommy will be so mad ..." "Hey, little girl, why should I be upset your mom, it's just a bit of dirt?" "Because ... because ... I´m not allowed to play with water ... "she sobbed heartbreaking.

My opinion of Mrs. Cullen fell further. How could I only forbid my child to play with water, that was quite normal, which made it even to the little animal fun! I decided that I would need to talk to this woman!

I cleaned with a washcloth Victoria's face and her neck, and her hands and arms. But the stains on the cute pink dress I got out, of course, not so easy, that would only disappear with the washing machine. When I saw the little one so far clean again, I went with her back to the other children in the garden, Mike apologized to her and the rest of the day passed without incident.

Shortly before 16.00 clock, I began to evacuate the children to their toys together, for like all of them were to be picked up by their parents, and then I would get to know so Mrs. Cullen.

I just went with a huge pile of balls, buckets and various other toys out of the sandbox, which already swayed ominously in my arms, back in my group room, when I came up against an obstacle, and came into the traps. Before I lost my balance, I could still hear a "Oops ..", and made me have taken on the same bumpy impact.

But instead of bouncing on the hard floor, I fell on something soft, and before I knew it, I was there to please, again clouded this fascinating scent my brain. I lay on ... Edward Cullen, who had just entered the room to pick up his daughter.

My heart began to race, my heart rate shot up to astronomical heights, and my cheeks began to literally glow. Not, that I don´t like to be on this fantastic body, but how embarrassing it was, that I responded to him as a teenager.

I would have loved just lying there, because this was already close to the fantasies that I walked the whole day through my head, but I quickly called me into my consciousness that I am here on a married husband and father in the middle of my group room, before the eyes of "my" children lay.

Trembling, I stood up and stammered in front of me "... Ex.. Ex ... Excuse me, Mr. Cullen ... I have unfortunately not seen ..." I could hear sporadic laughter and giggles from the children, but took it was only in passing, because I was trapped again in his green eyes.

"No problem, Miss Swan, it is indeed nothing happens!" Grinned at me Mr. Cullen, and was also on again. Oh Man, this crooked grin is simply unbelievable, my heart stopped briefly, only to continue with triple speed strike, say what hit I, to pound on. I imagined that he had to hear it, and even my cheeks still stained a shade darker than they already were.

"Eddy ... why you come pick me up, then? Where is Mom? "Victoria was sent rushing to her dad. Oh God, he gave me so much clouded the sense that I had actually understood Eddy instead Daddy. "Your mom is not back from her date, so she has asked me to fetch you!" Still he kept eye contact with me, and looked at his daughter not, as he spoke to me. Also I was not able to avert my gaze from him.

First and more parents entered the room to pick up their children, I slipped out of my numbness and let my gaze around the room. Mr Cullen also saw his daughter. "Vicky ... as you can see from what happened here because ..." The last part of the sentence, he looked at me again, but that crooked grin was gone from his face. "Please not complaining, ... I really could not help it ... You know, we have Stored on water ... "stammered the little Victoria in front of him.

But he paid no attention, but looked at me grimly as he dropped her off, "You did WHAT ... played on the water, that couldn´t be the truth, you know, that you´re not allowed to do! How dare you, to let Victoria in the vicinity of water. We have specially pointed out that they are not allowed into the water at registration! So Mrs. Swan, what was that? "His tone had become increasingly harder and more cutting.  
At first I was really stunned by his reaction, I were never been rebuked by someone, in such a way, in front of all the parents. And never because of such trifles.

"Miss Swan, I'm still waiting for an explanation! Is there no respect in your nursery about the parents' wishes ? You're lucky, that not her mother has picked up, but I guarantee you, if she comes tomorrow, then you can attract start warming up! "Snapped Mr. Cullen me. I was still standing there, dumbfounded. I could not believe it, this "sexiest man alive" took me from all the stuffing, because his daughter had a few stains on her dress?

"Mr. Cullen, I ... I was not aware of such a request from you, but ... but it's nothing .. "I could not continue, he cut me off saying:" Tell me not, that´s nothing happened, you have no idea ... Come, Vicky, we go "He took his daughter's hand, and cried 'me over his shoulder," We will consider whether we can continue to Vicky in your care if You can not even read a declaration reasonable, then I'm not sure if you are dissatisfied with the service of young children overwhelmed! "

Stunned, I stared after him and Victoria. "What was THAT" "what's wrong with HIM" "spinning the" "That's impossible," the voices of parents who witnessed this spectacle were rolled over formally, while most children looked rather startled and incredulous .

Horror I started to run to the tears on the flushed cheeks. Jessica and Angela immediately rushed up to me, clinging to my legs, "Do not cry, Aunt Bella ..." "Yeah, we love you but, Victorias Daddy is an evil" "But we like Victoria, do you think, she'll be back?" I gently stroked the two over the head, and had to smile even while they were just too cute how they tried to comfort me. "Both are right, Bella, you can not only persuade, we all know here that you received and loving care of our children! The kids are always your most enthusiastic, "said Mrs. Smith from the minds of most parents well, the others nodded in agreement.

"So, Bella, see you tomorrow," "Bye, Aunt Bella," "No more sad" "We love you" the children and their parents say goodbye and I was left alone and confused in the group room, but there was a another type of confusion than those who accompanied me all day!


End file.
